La création
by Realgya
Summary: Dieu a créé le monde en sept jours, tout le monde le sait. Ce que l'on sait moins, c'est que Dieu n'a pas créé le monde tout seul.
1. Premier jour

**La création**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Dois-je encore rappeler que les personnages sont la propriété de l'illustre Hiroyuki Takei ?

**Note :** L'idée m'est venue en même temps que "Mythologie shamanique". C'est ressemblant et en même temps très différent. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Premier jour<strong>

Au commencement, le Seigneur Shaman King voulut créer le monde. Il fit appel à ses architectes Paches pour que ces derniers façonnent une planète.

- Il faut voir, ça doit pouvoir se faire, fit pensivement Goldova.

- Ca dépend, vous le voulez comment, votre monde ? questionna Radim.

- Faut-il commencer par créer la lumière ou l'obscurité ? enchaîna Nichrom.

- On ne peut pas créer les deux simultanément ? s'étonna Rutherfor.

- Si peut-être, songea Karim.

- Il faut en débattre, ajouta Silva.

Dans leur indécision, ils finirent tant et si bien par agacer le Shaman King que ce dernier les renvoya, les pourchassant avec ses météorites. Il décida alors de faire appel à des personnes plus compétentes et manda les X-laws. Ils arrivèrent tous aussitôt, vêtus de blancs à l'exception de Rakist.

- Il faut instaurer un culte du Seigneur Shaman King, décréta ce dernier.

- Il faut instaurer une justice, protesta Marco. Une justice fondée sur l'amour. La justice du Seigneur Maiden.

- X-laws, récitèrent tous les blancs à l'unisson.

- Avant, il faudrait peut-être instaurer un monde, non ? fit remarquer Hao, sarcastique. Où est passé votre chef, à ce propos ?

Les X-laws échangèrent des regards gênés.

- Le Seigneur Maiden est occupé, déclara Kevin.

- Et bien vous allez vous dépêcher d'aller la chercher, quelque soit son occupation, s'énerva le Shaman King.

Et sur ce, il chassa ces incapables à coups de boules de feu. Seul Lyserg resta.

- Je pense avoir un début de solution à votre problème, expliqua-t-il.

Hao le dévisagea avec suspicion et Lyserg commença à créer une énorme boule de feu.

- Chaque planète a un cœur, formé de gaz et de lave, commenta Lyserg.

Hao hocha la tête, satisfait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jeanne arrivait, escortée par Ren qui semblait de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Vous m'avez faite appelée, Seigneur Shaman King ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Hao lui exposa son envie de construire un monde.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous nous avez dérangés ? questionna le chinois en colère.

Sans se départir de son calme, Jeanne recouvrit le feu par des masses liquides, car nulle espèce ne pourrait survivre directement au contact du cœur. Hao ne trouva pas cela très extraordinaire.

- Désormais, il faut que la lumière soit, dit Jeanne.

Et la lumière fut, quand Ren, déclenchant des éclairs, créa la lumière et, par contraste, l'obscurité.

- Ca vous va ? On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

Avant d'attendre une quelconque réponse, il prit Jeanne par la main et s'en alla, suivi par Lyserg qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec Hao.

- Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, décréta le Shaman King.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.


	2. Deuxième jour

**Note : **Mes chapitres vont en se raccourcissant... Pardon.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième jour<strong>

Le deuxième jour, le Seigneur Shaman King contempla son œuvre et se demanda qui pourrait bien l'aider à la poursuivre. Il alla se pencher sur les travaux de ses architectes Paches mais en voyant le peu de progrès par rapport à la fois précédente, il jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder, sans quoi il se serait mis en colère. Il réclama l'aide du Gandhara mais on lui répondit que ce dernier était momentanément indisponible.

- Je suis le Shaman King, ils sont censés venir dès que je les appelle, s'énerva-t-il.

Pour faire bonne mesure il appela les Ice Men qui parurent aussitôt. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de l'aider. Pino proposa de geler la planète, Zoria de la noyer et Carmehide de la détruire. Hao soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'incompétents.

Néanmoins en repartant, les Ice Men croisèrent leur ami Horohoro, en compagnie de Chocolove, qu'ils informèrent du projet du Shaman King. Sûrs de pouvoir aider, les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans le domaine du roi.

- Il faut faire un ciel, des nuages, de l'air, s'exclama Chocolove.

- Il faut des océans et des pluies pour donner l'eau qui nourrira les fukis, déclara simultanément Horohoro.

- Bien sûr, concéda Chocolove, mais l'air, c'est ce qui permet de respirer, c'est plus important.

- L'eau est à l'origine de toute source de vie ! C'est elle la plus importante, opposa Horohoro.

Les deux garçons allaient en venir à se battre, leurs fantômes déjà prêts au combat, quand Hao s'interposa et les sépara. L'idée lui vint aussitôt. Il demanda aux garçons de créer air et eau sur la planète, puis trancha les deux masses en deux. La masse supérieure fut nommée « ciel », la masse inférieure fut appelée « mer ».

- Problème résolu, décréta-t-il avec satisfaction.

Horohoro et Chocolove se retirèrent. Mais que faire ensuite ? Epuisé, Hao décida qu'il aurait bien le temps le lendemain d'y penser.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.


	3. Troisième jour

**Note :** Toujours aussi court, pardon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième jour<strong>

Le troisième jour, le Seigneur Shaman King décida qu'il fallait de la terre ferme pour que puissent marcher les animaux. Il sortit sa liste de sous-fifres et chercha qui pourrait convenir pour cette tâche. Les architectes Paches étaient bien entendu en tête mais ces derniers n'étaient même pas au courant de l'avancement des travaux, inutile de leur demander de l'aide. Venaient ensuite les X-laws qui s'étaient révélés incapables de quoique ce soit, à l'exception de Maiden. Le Gandhara suivait mais Hao les boudait depuis qu'il n'avait pas répondu immédiatement à son appel. Restaient donc les membres de sa propre équipe.

Turbin parut en premier mais à part des poèmes destinés à Jun, il semblait incapable de créer quoique ce soit. Rakist vint une nouvelle fois se présenter devant lui, avec des idées tout aussi inutiles qu'auparavant. Big Bill ne fut capable que de fabriquer des ballons et Blocken des lego. Boris était en manque de sang, Yamada en manque de nourriture, se plaignant que la nourriture du Great Spirit ne valait rien comparée à la bonne cuisine française. Zang Ching récita un étrange monologue sur la protection des pandas, Peyote et ses Mariachis et les Boz entrèrent en concurrence, lui demandant de les départager pour savoir lesquels d'entre eux produisaient la plus jolie musique.

Quand enfin vint le tour des Hanagumi, Hao n'avait plus beaucoup d'espérance en leur réussite. Elles lui dirent ne pas savoir comment faire reculer les eaux pour faire émerger les terres, mais lui certifièrent que si quelqu'un y parvenait, elles pourraient ensuite y planter arbres et fleurs. Hao accepta de les garder près de lui le temps de résoudre son problème initial.

- Mais Maître Yoh ne possède pas le Spirit of Earth ? demanda Opacho d'une voix fluette.

Cela sembla être une illumination dans l'esprit du Shaman King qui fit aussitôt venir son frère. Celui-ci arriva en traînant des pieds, tiré par sa redoutable fiancée, Anna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda-t-elle impérieusement.

- Je voudrais que Yoh fasse émerger des terres des océans, répondit Hao.

Yoh agit sur la gravitation et cela fut fait. Le Shaman King appela ces terres « continents ». Dès que les deux fiancés furent partis, Hao se tourna vers Canna, Mach et Mary qui se mirent au travail. Quelques instants plus tard, la végétation avait recouvert les continents.

- Merci les filles, c'est du bon travail, apprécia le Shaman King.

Les Hanagumi se retirèrent, ravies.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.


	4. Quatrième jour

**Note :** A ceux qui se reconnaîtront une fois qu'ils auront lu... Pour Hao... Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième jour<strong>

Le quatrième jour, le Seigneur Shaman King ne savait pas trop quoi rajouter sur son monde. Il demanda conseil à des représentants du Fumbari Onsen. Ryu décréta que pour qu'il puisse cuisiner, il fallait qu'il y ait de la viande et du poisson dans le monde, mais Manta fit remarquer que c'était encore trop tôt pour les y introduire.

- Et comment sais-tu cela, toi ? s'étonna Ryu.

- C'est écrit, expliqua Manta. Un monde se crée dans un certain ordre et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour pour créer des animaux, qu'ils volent, nagent, rampent ou marchent.

- Et pour quoi est-ce le jour, alors ? s'agaça le Shaman King.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, déclara Manta en secouant la tête. Vous devez le découvrir par vous-même.

Une pluie de météorites s'abattit sur eux, porteuse de l'agacement d'Hao. Manta, Ponchi, Conchi, Tokagerô et Ryu se hâtèrent de filer, suivis par Elisa et Faust qui semblaient inconscients du danger, perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Tamao voulut les suivre mais Hao la retint par le bras. Elle était jolie, aussi décréta-t-il qu'elle serait sa femme, puisqu'Anna était déjà prise.

Pour lui faire plaisir, il créa la Lune à son image à elle, puis le Soleil à son image à lui. Tous deux se rendirent ensuite chez les architectes Paches. Ceux-ci stagnaient, comme le Shaman King s'en était douté, mais Rutherfor s'approcha timidement d'eux.

- C'est joli ce que vous venez de créer, dit-elle. C'est pour célébrer la beauté de la Shaman Queen ?

Hao approuva et Rutherfor décida de se rendre utile. Elle regroupa les Paches autour d'elle et tous se mirent à accrocher des étoiles dans la voûte céleste, s'amusant parfois à dessiner des animaux.

- Il ressemble à rien ton cygne, se moqua de Karim Radim. Admire plutôt mon chien !

D'un autre côté, Nichrom recopiait soigneusement ce que traçait Chrom, son frère aîné. Ainsi naquirent la grande et la petite ourses.

- Voilà, nous avons fini, déclara fièrement Rutherfor quand l'espace fut rempli d'étoiles.

Satisfait, Hao les félicita brièvement avant de s'en aller en compagnie de son épouse. Finalement, ces architectes s'étaient avérés plus utiles que prévu.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.


	5. Cinquième jour

**Note :** Coucou ! Pardon pour le petit délai. Tout petit chapitre pas très palpitant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième jour<strong>

Le cinquième jour, le Seigneur Shaman King reprit sa liste de sous-fifres pour chercher ceux qui pourraient l'aider à façonner son monde. Cependant, tous s'avéraient avoir déjà participé, ou tenté vainement.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas l'aide du Gandhara ? demanda Tamao en lisant la liste par-dessus son épaule.

Hao se renfrogna. Il boudait toujours le Gandhara, mais n'osait pas avouer quelque chose d'aussi honteux à sa femme.

- Tu veux que je l'appelle ? proposa Tamao.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sati et les siens se présentaient devant lui. Hao adressa un regard en biais à Tamao. Pourquoi répondaient-ils à son appel alors qu'ils avaient délibérément ignoré le sien ? Pas juste.

Hao les mit au courant de la situation, récapitulant brièvement les travaux déjà effectués. Quand il eut fini, Sati sourit.

- Il manque la vie dans ton monde, Seigneur Shaman King, fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses fidèles et les divisa en deux groupes. Elle prit la direction du premier et confia le second à Jackson.

Le premier groupe créa des animaux marins, peuplant les mers de poissons en tout genre, de coquillages et de crustacés. Le second groupe donna naissance aux oiseaux, petits et grands, mais aussi à toutes les créatures volantes. Ainsi aux oiseaux à plumes s'ajoutèrent les insectes ailés, comme les papillons, ainsi que les chauves-souris.

- Et voici, Seigneur Shaman King, nous avons peuplé ton monde, déclara Sati quand l'œuvre du Gandhara fut achevée.

Ils s'inclinèrent puis repartirent, leur mission achevée.

- Mais ils ont oublié les animaux terrestres, releva Tamao.

- Tant pis, on avisera demain, décida Hao en attrapant son épouse par la taille.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.


	6. Sixième jour

**Note :** Coucou ! Comme vous le voyez je viens de poster les deux derniers chapitres car je ne pouvais décemment pas poster le dernier chapitre tout seul... vous comprendez pourquoi ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième jour<strong>

Le sixième jour, le Seigneur Shaman King se réveilla très tard après avoir passé la nuit aux côtés de sa bienaimée. Il s'étira et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire désormais pour son monde. Opacho sauta sur le lit, tout content.

- Seigneur Hao, regardez mon dessin !

L'enfant brandit la feuille de papier sous le nez d'Hao qui la prit et l'observa. Il commença par se pencher sur la foule de bêtes à quatre pattes qu'Opacho avait dessinée et cela lui donna l'inspiration qui lui manquait. D'un souffle, Hao fit trembler le papier. Alors les animaux se détachèrent de la feuille, grandirent, grossirent, puis se mirent en route vers le monde destiné à les abriter. Ainsi le Seigneur Shaman King donna-t-il naissance aux animaux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tamao d'une voix étouffée près de lui.

Elle se redressa en bâillant et jeta un coup d'œil au dessin.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle désigna du doigt trois silhouettes dans un coin, qui contrairement à toutes les autres ne tenaient que sur deux jambes.

- Seigneur Hao, Tamao et Opacho, indiqua joyeusement l'enfant.

Le Shaman King se leva précipitamment et se rendit sur Terre. Là, il ramassa de la boue et construit deux bonhommes à qui il insuffla la vie. Le premier était à son image et il l'appela « homme ». Le second était à celui de Tamao et fut baptisé « femme ». Quand l'homme et la femme s'accoupleraient, Hao prévit qu'ils donneraient naissance à un bonhomme à l'image d'Opacho qui se nommerait « enfant ». Satisfait, Hao retourna auprès de son épouse.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.


	7. Septième jour

**Note :** En espérant que cette petite fic sans prétention vous ait plu :D

* * *

><p><strong>Septième jour<strong>

Ainsi le monde fut-il créé en six jours. Le septième jour, satisfait, le Seigneur Shaman King se reposa.

L'auteur fit de même.

**Fin**


End file.
